


My Daddy Is The Best!

by moonstars1



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, POV Multiple, Step-parents, Thomas Barrow/Jimmy Kent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7089034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstars1/pseuds/moonstars1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is a wealthy clockmaker who has a son. They move into a small village; Cobham, Surrey, to start a new life following a fallout with his family. But could that fresh start be ruined when he fall's for a young man called Jimmy. Will it all end in heartache...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kid's age 5.  
> Jenny is the Mother. (Only mentions of her)

Thomas's POV

 

~2 Week's earlier.~

 

"If you think we will support you, you are wrong. I brought you up as a man, not a fairy." My father's aggressive voice was piercing my ears.

 

"Dad I can't help it, it's who I am." Tears falling down my face.

 

"What do you think Jenny would make of this, uh? You had a child with her. You can't be gay."

 

I sighed and looked down. "Jenny knew about me."

 

There was an agonising long silence. "I will buy your percentage in the family business then I want you and your son gone for good."

 

Gone? Where would we go? Yorkshire is our home. "Dad, I'm your son. You can't do this."

 

"I don't have a son. You disgust me." He's now shouting in my face.

 

"W-What about Hugo? He's just a kid he has friends here, we can't just up and leave."

 

"You'll leave if you know what's best for you and your son."

 

Did my own father threaten me? He can't do this to us. I knew he'd take my coming out bad but not this bad... I looked at my mother who was sat on the sofa, not even able to make eye contact with me. Coward. I nodded then walked out the door. During the drive home I couldn't hold back the tears, I had to be strong for Hugo but I kept replaying the moment my father told me "I don't have a son. You disgust me." over and over again. "Daddy? Please don't cry." Hugo's voice sounding sad. Com'on Thomas, pull yourself together be strong for Hugo. I wiped my eyes and looked at in the rear view mirror. "I'm sorry bud, daddy's ok." I attempt to put a reassuring smile on for him. I made a promise to myself there and then that I'd always protect him and never let anyone hurt him.

 

~~~~~~~

Present day

 

It's currently 8 pm and we've been travelling for around 1 hour and 40 minutes, halfway there. The roads have been pretty quite not much traffic which is a good thing, as knowing Hugo he'd be bursting for the toilet as soon as we'd hit it. I'm feeling excited but nervous about this move, Hugo's been great about it which made it all easier. "Daddy I'm hungry." His belly rumbled loudly. "We'll be stopping off soon bud, ok?" I smiled to him. "Ok Daddy." God, I'm so lucky to have him in my life. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me, he's the reason why I wake up every day. Fuck know's how I would've coped without him after the fallout with my family.

 

We drove up to our new home, the house was located on a private quite road with about 10 other houses. It was much bigger then it appeared online. "Welcome to our new home champ." I turned around to see him fast asleep. I smiled, he look's so cute asleep. I picked Hugo up and we went inside. The house inside was beautiful. As soon as you opened the front door you walked into a long hallway, the staircase was to the right of you with views of the dinning room straight down. Hugo will love it here. We've even got our own inside swimming pool. I didn't tell him about that as I wanted to surprise him. I can't wait to see his reaction. I carried Hugo to his bedroom and tucked him in. "Sleep well bud. I love you." I kissed his forehead then retreated to my bedroom. Fuck I hope we have a better life here.


	2. Fresh Start

Thomas's POV;

 

It's currently 9 am and I'm in the kitchen washing the dishes while Hugo is at the dining table colouring in. We've been unpacking for a few days now and everything is starting to feel like home. It's been very full on since moving. Trying to find Hugo a new primary school, me trying to find a store for my clockmaking/clock repair store. Thankfully it's all gone very smoothly. A primary school has accepted Hugo, and I eventually brought a store in the village but it needs renovating so it'll be a few more weeks until I can get to work. I'm looking forward to having these few weeks off and spending time with Hugo. I promised him when we moved I'd spend more time with him and have less workload. My working hours are much better than what I had previous, it works well with Hugo's school times. I'm hoping to hire someone to help me out in the store, plus I'd like the company. My favourite moment from this move has to be when I showed Hugo the inside swimming pool, he was ecstatic! The look on his face made my heart smile with love. At that moment I forgot all about my worries and heartache from the family fallout. It's made me more motivated to provide for him and give him all the love in the world. I never want Hugo to feel the pain I felt.

  
Today we're going to the village to buy Hugo his new uniform and hopefully, meet the locals. We've met our new neighbours and they're lovely. Hugo has befriended the neighbour's children which I'm very glad about, as that was my biggest worry; that Hugo would struggle to make friends. That kid always proves me wrong, and I'm glad he does.

 

"You excited about starting school on Monday champ?" I asked him with a soft smile.

 

"Yes daddy, very. I can't wait to make new friends." He said with enthusiasm. I could never be that enthusiastic about starting school... Hated it. But I do hope the kids treat him well.

 

I walked over to the table and knelt down. "Come on then bud, time to get ready." He started to pack his crayons away. "How would you like to eat out today, you can choose wherever we eat, yeah?" He jumped out of his chair and jumped for excitement. "YES PLEASE DADDY!" I laughed and smiled. He's so adorable.

 

* * *

 

 

Jimmy's POV;

 

 

"Christ Jimmy, can't you bring the potatoes in this time? I'm bloody knackered." Bloody Alfred, always complaining about his so-called 'tiredness'. If you ask me I'd say he's just being plain lazy.

 

"Why can't you do it?"

 

"I told you, I'm knackered. Isabelle was crying all night, Libby had nightmares. I've been awake all night."

 

"Where the bloody hell was Daisy? Why couldn't she take care of the kids?" 

 

"She needed her sleep."

 

I rolled my eyes. I'm always the one doing the hard labour. Why did I enter business with this man?... I could easily run this cafe by myself. "Fine, i'll go get them." I gave in.  
I came back dragging the heavy sack load of potatoes in. "Why the hell did you and Daisy even decide to have kids? Sounds like a fucking nightmare mate." I stood up wiping the sweat off my forehead and stretching my back... If I get a backache for doing this, Alfred will get it!

 

"Nonsense. It's wonderful being a parent, and we both love kids so I suppose it just came naturally that we'd have our own."

 

"Bloody hate kids." I murmured out.

 

"Don't be mean." Alfred giving me a cold tone.

 

I started dragging the potatoes into the kitchen, Alfred following me. "Not being mean, I just don't like them. They cost money, they keep you awake at night, they dribble, sneeze and cough in 'ye face, pass their germs around. You loose your freedom, you have to watch their crap kids program. Say their drawings are nice, when they're shite. Not something I want... EVER!"

 

"That's your problem, James. You always see the bad side of things. Think about the amazing things like; bringing a new life into the world, when they question the world and you're teaching them, developing their knowledge. Seeing them walk for the first time, hearing their first words-"

 

I cut in. "Yes, yes, yes. That's all very nice if you like that stuff. I have work to do now. Leave you to the cooking." I left the kitchen and started cleaning the tables before opening.

 

~~~~~~

 

I was sat behind the counter reading my magazine, it's been a quite morning and right now we only have three costumes in the cafe but I'm sure that'll change soon considering its lunchtime. I heard the door open and I looked up to see a beautiful tall man with a child. Hmm, never seen him before. Maybe he's here on holiday. I closed my magazine and stood up. The tall man picked the kid up and walked towards me. I greeted them with a smile. "Hello, what can I get you?"

 

He smiled at the kid, fuck he has a beautiful smile.

 

"What can I have daddy?" 

 

Daddy? fucking dammit! Why does everyone in this village have kids and are married? I'm surrounded by them.

 

"Whatever you want bud."

 

"Can I have... urrrrrmm, chocolate milkshake and urrrmmm beans on toast please."

 

"Certainty, and for you?" I looked at the tall man.

 

"I'll have coffee with..." The man was eyeing the sandwiches. "This please." He handed me a sandwich he picked.

 

After the man paid for the food I pointed at a table for him to sit at. I took his order to Alfred. "Orders up." From the kitchen you could see through to the front of the cafe. I stood for a while watching the tall man with his kid. The tall man has dark black hair, grey eyes, red cherry lips, lips so kissable, he was taller then me by a few inches. He was wearing shorts with a baggy top. God, I want to tear those clothes off him. "Jimmy?..." I was taken from my thoughts by Alfred shouting my name. "What?" I snapped. Bloody Alfred, ruining my happy thoughts. "The order... It's ready." I took the tray of food and drink to the man and kid.

 

"YAY! Daddy look our food is here."

 

"Enjoy." I smiled. I didn't realise it but my hand was on the tall man's shoulder. I quickly took it away and slightly ran back to the kitchen. Maybe he didn't notice... Fuck, of course he noticed. Well done Jimmy. Maybe he'll think I was just being friendly... Yeah, that's all it was. I was just being friendly... nothing more. I heard Alfred laughing and I turned to see what was so funny.

 

"What?" I questioned.

 

"You like him."

 

"Who?" I frowned trying to act dumb. 

 

"That guy you've been watching."

 

I sat on the kitchen table top ignoring what Alfred just said.

 

* * *

 

 

Thomas's POV;

 

 

"Daddy I've finished."

 

"You ate that quick." I smiled.

 

"Yes, daddy... Daddy?" He said nervously.

 

"Yeah, bud?"

 

"Can I have ice cream when we get home? Pleeeeeeeease, pretty pleeeeeeease daddy." God, he's giving me puppy dog eyes. How can I say no?

 

"Go on then." I could never say no to Hugo.

 

The young man that served us earlier came around to clear our table. "Was everything alright with your meal?" He asked us.

 

"Yes, it was very yummmy." Hugo said.

 

The young man smiled. He had a smile that could make people fall for him, just like that. 

 

"Say thank you and goodbye to the nice man," I whispered into Hugo's ear.

 

"Bye bye nice man, and thank youuuu for the yummy food." He tucked his head into my neck.

 

"You're very welcome, and me name's Jimmy." He gave us a soft, beautiful smile.

 

"Well see you around Jimmy." I hope I do see him again.


End file.
